


Trust

by ageless_aislynn



Series: What if? twists - tiny little fics making big timeline changes ;) [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: Eobard hid a smile. So, it was happening early then, was it?
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Series: What if? twists - tiny little fics making big timeline changes ;) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085783
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Another What if? twist that came from my 2020 NaNo "flash fics" (heh). I decided to collect them under a series title because, well, there just might be a few more lounging around here someplace. ;)
> 
> If you read, I hope you enjoy! ♥♥♥

"No," Caitlin said, her voice shrill and panicky. Despite her best efforts, silver was bleeding down from the crown of her head, suffocating her hair's usual rich brown color.

Eobard hid a smile. So, it was happening early then, was it? Timeline changes were inevitable, even when one was as skilled and careful as he was.

They were alone in his office at S.T.A.R. Labs, a fortuitous bit of chance that was going to make this infinitely easier than he would've expected.

She stumbled back, clearly about to run.

"There's no need to be afraid," he said and the calm tone visibly threw her.

"I… Don't you understand?" she said, her skin turning pearlescent white, her eyes an icy blue. "I'm becoming _her_ , I'm becoming Killer Frost!"

"Yes, I understand," he said, driving his chair out from behind his desk and stopping next to her. He also casually closed the door.

He reached for her hand. She pulled back.

"I might hurt you," she gasped and now he did allow himself a tiny smile.

"You'll never hurt me, Caitlin," he said and reached again. This time, she let him wrap his fingers around her much colder ones. "Once you harness your abilities, you have no idea how powerful you can become."

"That's what I'm afraid of," she whispered, tears leaving icy trails glimmering down her cheeks.

"You don't have to be afraid," he soothed, rubbing his thumb across the back of her knuckles. The cold coming off of her was now approaching freezing and he had to access the smallest bit of vibration to stave off any ill effects. "I'll help you. You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Dr. Wells," she said and squeezed his fingers. "But you don't know what this is like."

"Actually," he said. "I do."

And slowly, with great deliberation, he stood up.


End file.
